phoenix wright ace stripper
by jakkid166
Summary: phoenix wright is in big crap trouble now, if he dosent take his clothe off the world might end!
1. Chapter 1

phoenix wright ace dudeguy

by jakkid166

(note: dis story takes place AFTR portal 2 so nothin that hapens in that will affect this story so dont fukin complain to me if shits in here dident affect that story)

phoenix wright was in he house takin a shit cause he ate waYYYY to much bok chow and he was about ta blow a hole through his butt

BUT THEN THE DORBELL RANG

"fFFUFUUCK" said phoenix and he got off the toilet but he stil had to poop so he dident pull his pants up and he hopped over to the door and open it

standin there was VON KARMA GHOST

"sup wright i wanted 2 give yuo this peace treety caus i think we shud set aside our differnc- HOLY SHIT WIRGHT"

"I KNOW" say wright "MY PANTS R DOWN, IM TAKIN A SHIT MAN"

"NOT THAT" said karma "ur dick is reaaally tiny"

"well u know what they say" said wright "pencil dick is precision master"

"yea watever you say" said karms "anyway if u sign here then were officially not enemys"

"why should i sign paper" said wright

"i think we can help each uther"

"but how, ur ghost"

"well i can help you in cases and you can help me prostecute"

"ok fine" said wrighter and he signed it

"AHAHAHHAHAA" said karma an he exploded "that were a trick wright"

"aw for fuks sake what did u did now"

"well" say karma "dis paper was to sign u up for a STRIP COURT WITH MILES EDGEWORT"

"wtf is strip court" said phoenix

"its like normal cort but when you get penalty you have to take ur clothes off"

"AWWWWWW FUCK" said phoeix but then he remembere he have to shit "okay hold dat thought" and he ran back to the bathroom

% MINUTES LATER

"ok" said wright "but what if i dont wanna go to strip court"

"its legal contract u have to" said karma

"well" say wright "ill make sure to wear my skin then"

THE NEXT DAY

"strip court is now in sessione" said judge who was dress like a pimp, he had purple pimpy pimp coat and pimp purple hat

"the defense is not ready your honor" said wright who was scare

"TOO BAD" said judge "is prosecution readi"

"pimp ass prosecutor miley edgeworth is ready" said miles

"fuck you im the only pimp here" say judge "now give ur opening stripment or get penalty"

"ok jeez man dont grow a pair of tits and tell me its raining" said miles "now then this case is abot the death of local man guy, named guy man"

"i cant tell if that name is very normal or very unusual" said phoenix

"now the defendant who is accuse of killing man guy with a dorito is none other than detectiv dick gumshoe, the man who hit phoenix with car in phoenix wright dank attorney"

"wtf that never happened" said wright

"fuck up" said gumshoe "dont u remember pal after the ceremony for you savin the world, you was drunk and i was backin outta the car parking place and i hit you then u prosecuted me in phoenix wright dank attorney by jakkid166"

"OH YEEEEEAH" said wright "good times"

"ok" said miles "anyway we gotta do the shit and suck the tit"

"right" said wright "wait we git to suck tits?"

"only if you win case" said pimp judge

"DAAAAMN son ok i gotta win this" said phoenirx

"but im a ghost i cannot suck tits" said edgewort

"dont worry there are ghost boob too" said judge

"ok"

"comon guys" said phoenix "if we keep talkin like this the story will get rated M"

"oh right, like dual destinie" said miles "dont worry the tit sucks will be censor"

"now call your witness" said judge

"yes" said miles "i call the witness to the stand"

"hi im the witness" said the witness

"name and occupation"

"diksuka mcbrest" said she "i am a nurse"

"wow" said phoenix "heLLOOOOOOOOO NURSE"

"hello" said mcbrest

"pff, wow phoenix i bet u like girls faggot" said miles "anyway, give ur testimony miss mcbrest"

"okay" she said

"OBJECTION" said phoenix "WAIT NO SHIT I HIT THE WRONG BUTTON"

"2 late" said judge "u get penalty, take ur suit off"

"goddammit" said phoenix and he took tha suit coat off

"ok" said mcbrest "now i testify"

~WAT HAPPING~

"i went to check on my patient at hospital to give him oral exam"

"but then i heara the noise from the room"

"i then saw mr dick guy run out of the room, i went to check int here and THERE WAS VICTIM, GUY MAN, and he had been deaded, there was a knife stuckin out of his leg"

"OBJECTIONE" said phoenix "look at the atopsy report, he was killed by a bottel of wine, not a knife"

"i didnt say the knife killed him, it was jus in his leg"

"FUCK' said phoenix

"penalty" said judg "take ur shirt off"

"goddammit" said wright and he took he shirt off revealin his GIGANTIC PECS

"HOLY FUUUUUUUCK" said miles and he started hyperventilating

"whats wrong miles" said phoneix, who was oblivious

"n-nothing" said miles "TO BE CONTINUED"


	2. strippydip

phoenix wright ace dudeguy

chapter 2

by me the detective jakkid166 who is not in this story

anyway wher we left off, miles was gettin all hot caus phoenixs pecs were so big and shiny and sweaty nd oily so edgey was so turned on that he ate his carvat

"okay i cant get more penaltys or ill hav to take me pants off and people see me in my underwear" thought wright ignoring miles who were choking on his cravat

"do you have many more witnesses prosecution" said judge

"AAAGHAAGAHGAHGAK" said miles

"very well then call em to the stand"

but then miles died

"oh shit" said phoenix "wait wasent he already dead"

AND THEN

EGEWORTH ROSE UP TO THE STAND AGAIN

AN HE WAS ALIVE

LIKE NOT GHOST ALIVE CAUS THAT MEANS HES DEAD, HES ACTUALY ALIVE NOWcaus he died while he was a ghost so he came back to life

"HOLY SHIT A SOMPIE" said phoenix

"no" said miles "IM ALIVE NOW"

"OHHHH SHIUT' said the cortroom

"well" said judge "thats cool, aniway do you have witnesses to call"

"yes" said miles "i call the witness"

the witness came on the stand with a big yes

"name and ocupation"

"weenis von beenis" said cumshoe "im here to giv my testiclemony"

"ok" say miles "testify"

"well that dicktectiv dick cumshoe was fisiting herr victim caus he was bagels, but then he doritoed him"

"HOLD IT" said hpoenix "what flavor dorito"

"cool ranch" say beenis

"OBJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" said phoenix "dick gumshoe only like NACHO CHEEEESE"

"WHAT" said beenis "IMPOSSIBOOBS"

"NOT" said phoenix "HERSE" the proof

DICK GUMSHOE, WHAT FLAVOR YOU LIKE"

"nacho" said gumsacho

"there u have it" said phoenix ":haha i got dis in the bag" said phoenix

"ok u hav point" said judge "penalty for prostecution, take off ur shirt"

"WHAT WHY" said edgeworth

"caus you didnt catch that obvious contradiction" said judge

"fine" said miles and he took off he shirt revealin he MASSIV NIPPLES

"ew wtf" said phoenix and he startd hyperventilating

"wats wrong wright" said miles

"NOTHING" said phoenix "TO BE CONTINUED"

"not yet" said judge "we only got 334 words so far"

"fine" said phoenix

"also penalty for tryin to END THE CHAPTER, TAKE UR PANTS OFF"

"DAMMIT" said wright and he took his pants off

"LOL" said edgeworth "HIS UNDIEPANTS HAVE ME ON THEM"

"AHAHAHAHAHA" laughed the courtroom

phoenix was embarass, he cover his undies up but it was too late every1 saw them

"waaaaa" cried wright

"now mr beenis explain dat contradiction"

"WELL" said beenis sweatin "DAS A GOOD QUESTION"

"i got him ont he ropes he must be the tru killer" said phoenix

"AH YES tha victim is the one who give him the bag of detos, he dident know gumshoe hate cool ranch so gumshoe kill him"

"ULTIMAT OBJECTION" said wright "YOOOOOU CANNOT STABA PERSON WITH A DORITO"

"so whats dis mean" said judge

"IT MEANS GUMSHOE LOVE COOL RANCH" said phoenixr

phoenix waited for response but everyon just did the "..." thingy

"water you staring at me for" said wright

"stupid" said judge "take ur undies off"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said wright and he took them off

"HAHAAAAA" said egeworth "HIS DICK IS LIKE AN EGG"

"FUCK YOU EGEWORTH" and he shot him with a gun

"HOLY TITBALLS I DIES A FUCK" said edgeworht and he die

"ha get rekt" said phoenirx

"you fuck" said edgeghost "now im gona prosecute you for killin me"

"wait what"

"COURT IS NOW IN SESSION FOR TRIAL OF PHOENIX WIRGHT FOR MURDER OF MILES EDGEWORTH" said judge

"NOOOOOOO" said phoenix

to be continued


	3. ded

phoenix wright ace dudeguy

chapter 3

"WTF" said wright "im sorry bitch but that aint possible"

"wat" said miles

"I ALREADY KILL YUO ONCE, REMEMBER? i cant get double jepoardy"

"aww dammit" said miles

"penalty for prosecution, tak off ur pants" said judge

"fine" said miles and he took them off

"WTF" said wright "why arent u wearin underwear"

"dey call me captain commando 4 a reason" said miles grinning

"no one calls you dat"

"shut a fuck up" said miles "ANYWAY, do u have any more contradiction to say or is u giving up"

"wait wat whos the witness again"

"i dunno"

"im the witnes" said the witness

"oh okay" said wright "CONTRADICTION"

"wat"

"the witness isnt real" said wright

"how" said miles

wright pulld the mask off the witness

THE CORTROOM GASPED

THE WITNESS WAS PHORNIX WRIGHT

"wtf" said judge "how is there two wright"

the othere wright pull his mask off and he was actualy MANFDERD VON KARMA

"O SHIT" said wright "wtf is goin on"

then manferb pull off his mask and he was actually LARRY PUTZ

"ok im confuys now"

then he pull of his mask AGAIN and he was the JUDG

"OKAY CUT DAT SHIT OUT" said judge "I PRONOUNCE HE GUILTY for bein a fuck"

"but" said the mask guy and he got arrest

"wtf were you doin disguise as witness" said miles

"to win trial" said phoenix

"well since theres no defense i pronounce wright guilty" said judge

"WAT" said wright "BUT I WASNT DEFENDANT"

"you are now" said judg "I sentence u to death"

"NOOOOOOOOO" said wright

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY LOVE" said miles

"wtf thats gay" said wright and he got arested

_ IN PRISONE_

"dammit i knew i shouldve forge evidence, only 1 thing to do now" said wright and he pray to gesus

"jesus pls help me get not prison u owe me a favor anyway"

then jesus appears

"hello my child i will get u out of prison"

"ty" said phoenix

jesus touch phoenixs face and they appeared outside prison

"ok" said jesus "u gotta run now"

"ok" said phoenix and he ran

TO BE COTINUED IN

PHOERIX WRIGHT ON THE RUN


End file.
